ORION Project
The ORION Project was the Navy's first true efforts at creating bio-mechanical and augmented super soldiers that could enforce the laws thereof and defend the colonists from outside and internal threats. It was originally tested on April 13th, 2321 where five subjects were selected, augmented, and tested on their performance. Back then, the technology was too weak, and the project was closed. When threats of Insurrection became unavoidable, the UNSC reestablished the ORION Project for purposes of keeping peace and preventing/fighting in war. History Background The ORION Project dates back to early 2300s when the new UNSC began experimenting and developing super soldiers. The performance-enhancing drugs were early in development and lacked the technological capability to produce efficient results. In its early stage, the ORION Project was shutdown, but not for good. After the era of colonization, the great expansion into deep space, the Unified Earth Government found it increasing difficult to maintain governance and control in what had been established as the Outer Colonies. The Colonial Administration Authority and the Colonial Military Administration were created as lower branches to govern the colonies. Still, the realization the Outer Colonies were becoming too independent scared the UEG. The potential for crime and uprising was high. Moreover, the recent Inner Colony Wars (2440-2469) had created a recession in the economy, and the Inner Colonies that relied heavily on the UEG were suffering. However, the Outer Colonies weren't suffering as much because they were producing their own survival outside the UEG control. To balance the economy and ensure control over the Outer Colonies, President James MacArthur (2481-2485) created the Snowdrop Acts of 2484. These were a series of taxation acts imposed on the Outer Colonies. This angered the colonists extremely, and they called it unconstitutional and oppressive. The sparks of rebellion had already been lit, and specialists among the UNSC convinced that an Insurrection was nearing. Relaunch and Enforcement Thus, the ORION Project was reignited with the hope of quelling rebellion and enforcing the laws and regulations. The ORION Project produced more than a hundred and fifty soldiers that would undergo augmentations and intense training. The details of those soldiers performance, casualties, and results are unknown. It was during this selection process, however, that Joseph Carmichael, director of the CAA and insurrectionist, had implanted several spies into the project. Those spies of his underwent the same augmentations and became super soldiers. Covertly, they would operate under the nose of the UNSC and gather intelligence and training. In 2496, the UNSC initiated Operation: CHARLEMANGE, all ORION soldiers were brought to fight at Eridanus II which had recently erupted in violence. The Eridanus II rebels had also collected weapons and ships of low class to fight the UNSC. The rebel's effort was impressive, but the ORION soldiers had demolished them without weakness. In Operation: VERITAS, the ORION soldiers had uncovered a NOC list of possible insurrectionists in the CMA and CAA. Fortunately, the list did not include Joseph Carmichael, but he was becoming paranoid that the UNSC would find out. In 2502, the UNSC initiated Operation: HORSEMEN. ORION Bravo Team was assigned to infiltrate the rising Freedom and Liberation Party on Museveni. The soldiers uncovered records that connected the Party to another rebellious group near the Harvest sector. Matthew Wolf had sent a warning to Carmichael that the UNSC was suspicious and searching the Harvest sector. In response, Carmichael called his spies back to Madrigal. The insurgent ORIONs had violently massacred a good number of loyalist ORIONs and fled to Madrigal on the UNSC Revolver. The Revolver was renamed the Pinnacle. Discontinuation Despite the violent uprising and revelation that ORION had been compromised, the UNSC refused to shutdown the project because of the raging success they've been having with the Insurrection. Of course, the ORION soldiers were put under heavy security and observation to make sure that no members leak Ibfornation to the rebels. It became apparent in 2506 that the ORION soldiers and the augmentations were flawed and Incomplete. The UNSC discovered that as the soldiers would age, they would experience defects and be prone to disease, meaning there were long-term hazards to the project. Unfortunately, the project was discontinued. ORION soldiers like Scarlet Linen and Cameron Dallas were allowed to return to their homes and start a new life. Other members, like Avery Johnson, were allowed to continue service if they could manage it. Rumor has it, some soldiers were assassinated because they might have revealed secrets about the project. In the end, all ORION files were placed In ONI Section Zero. The ORION Project became a template for the next Spartan-II Program as well. Next time around, candidates would be selected Illegally as children. Personnel *Sergeant Major Avery Johnson — Served throughout the Insurrection and Human-Covenant War, died on Installation 04B on December 11th, 2552. *'Scarlet Linen' — Retired in 2506 after deactivation of project, died on Reach in August 30th, 2552. *'Cameron Dallas' — Retired in 2506 after deactivation of project, last seen on Reach in 2540s. *[[Minor Characters/Insurrectionist#Jordan Harper|'Jordan Harper']] — ORION Insurgent who lead uprising in 2502, died on the Rubble in 2533 to cancer. *'Matthew Wolf' — Member of Bravo Team until 2502, continues working with the New Colonial Alliance. *'Kendra Whipple' — Member of Bravo Team, murdered by Matthew Wolf in 2502. *'Wallace Wu' — Member of Bravo Team, murdered by Matthew Wolf in 2502. *'Makena Kahle' — Member of Bravo Team, murdered by Matthew Wolf in 2502. *[[Minor Characters/UNSC Personnel#Nicholas Steele|'Nicholas Steele']] — Leader of Bravo Team in 2502, became an ODST and served in the Covenant war, died on Coral on September 4th, 2552. Spartan 1.1 Spartan 1.1 is an unofficial designation given to the children of the Spartan-Is. While born ordinary, it is suspected that they are subjected to numerous augmentations at infancy. Although they were not as advanced as the cybernetically- and surgically-enhanced Spartan-IIs or IIIs, or even their own chemically augmented parent, they were still physically superior to baseline humans. Medicine is required to regulate the possible defects of these enhancements. Ruth Remington, Zelena Sarth, Ezekiel Sarth, Edmond Wolf, and Pavel Steele are Spartan 1.1s. Category:UNSC Special Operations Command Category:Naval Special Warfare Command Category:ORION Project Category:Spartan 1.1